Chronicles of the Future Gen
by MadameGingerOllivander
Summary: I surrender the fact that no these are not entirely accurate. I very much love the Harry Potter books and don't seek to change how you see them or the story line in any sense, this is a story I'm creating just for fun. It entails the future tales of the children of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and many others. I hope you enjoy my ideas, I'm only looking to share some stories.
1. Chapter 1

Every year that one of Rose's many cousins had been off to Kings Cross Station to be taken away by the Hogwarts Express, the whole family had congregated at The Burrow to provide a proper send off. That's how it always was, and that's how it always would be. It would be Rose's first time this year, as well as Albus's. They were to be first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The end of August was always a spectacle at The Burrow. Rose lived there year round, but most of the rest (besides Hugo) lived else where, and only would return on the 20th of August, ten days before the big journey. They would arrive in all sorts of different ways. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily would all fly in on broom stick, even Lily, who had turned nine only in July. Uncle Billy, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis would come by muggle car, which was always a sight to be seen. Uncle George, Aunt Angela, Fred and Roxanne would apparate, Georgie holding Roxanne's hand and Fred holding Fleur's. Lastly, Uncle Perce, Auntie Audrey, Molly and Lucy would come by the Floo, spinning in a whirl of ash and soot. Mr. Hagrid normally paid a visit too, Buckbeak toted along behind him on a great silver chained leash. They happened to be her personal favorite visitors, although the one person she always missed most was Teddy, who she couldn't help but adore.

Life at the Burrow could be so quiet with just her and her brother. There were often visitors in the summer, but through the past few years of her life, Rose and her brother had been very lonely during the fall, winter and spring in the absence of their cousins. They were all off at Hogwarts. There was nothing Rose yearned for more than to go off amidst all the warmth and activity of the school. Her mum always told her to be patient, but it was hard to be patient when the only companion she had was Hugo and she had to keep the magic from exploding out the tips of her fingers and the top of her head.

This year though, this was her year. She got her letter as was expected and bought all of her things that would be needed for the coming school year. Rose was happier than she'd ever been. At long last, her cousin Albus and she would be making the long trek to Hogwarts, deep within the mountains, next to a deep, murky lake, surrounded by dense and dangerous forest, where they would finally learn how to control their magic, and do what they'd always dreamed they could.

Rose woke in the wee hours of the morning on September first with a smile fixed on her face. She stared up at the ceiling dreamily, feeling the familiar swooping excitement as she thought about what would be entailed in the next few hours of her life. Next to her, her cousin Molly lay snoring peacefully. On the floor, Roxanne was curled in a patch of moonlight, wrapped in a blanket, only the tips of her toes sticking out.

Rose tried to maintain her silence and lull herself back into sleep, but she couldn't help it. She prodded Molly's sleeping form with her index finger. Molly twitched out of sleep, her mussed up hair starting to poke out from beneath the covers.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, yawning sleepily. She yanked her arm from beneath the many fuzzy blankets and glanced down at her wrist to see the time. She groaned.

"Rose...it's 4:30 in the morning...we have half an hour more of sleep." Molly flopped back into the pillows. Rose laughed and rolled over on top of her lazily.

"But we're actually GOING! We need to get ready! Aren't you excited?!" Rose whispered. She heard Molly sigh exasperatedly.

"No." Was the simple reply. Rose giggled again.

"That's because you're a second year Molly, come on, it's not so bad." She teased. Molly shoved Rose away playfully.

"Let me sleep you idiot. I'm exhausted." She complained.

"That's just because you and James were up late playing pranks on Victoire. She had to tell you to piss off at 3:00 last night." Rose collapsed in giggles.

"Don't let your Mum hear you say 'piss off' Rosie, you know how she feels about that." Molly grumbled. Rose's giggles subsided.

"You're only grumpy 'cause Mum was angry that you called Hugo a slimey git." She responded.

"Yah well he deserved it, and Uncle Ron thought it was funny." Molly muttered. Rose nodded

"Yah Dad finds everything funny, especially when Mum left the room and Hugo called you an arse hole." They both guffawed appreciatively at the memory.

Suddenly the door creaked open and someone shuffled in. Roxanne let out a muffled squeal.

"Ow! OI! FRED YOU STEPPED ON ME!" Roxanne yelled.

"How'd you know it was me?" He whispered. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Probably because of your big, fat feet." Molly joked. Fred snuck out a hand and cuffed her on the head.

"My feet aren't fat...they're proportionate to my body." He replied in a mock wounded tone. "You lot are so noisy, what's all the fuss about?" He asked. Molly immediately volunteered an answer.

"Rose here is a little to over excited about school. She woke me up." She said, giving Rose a nudge. Rose could see a sliver of Fred's face, his toothy smile gleaming in the moonlight.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I understand." He said quietly. Rose beamed up at him. Fred was always so sweet to her.

"So what?" Roxanne suddenly spoke up. "Molly and I are tired, we need sleep. You stepped on me, and now all this chattering is driving me up the wall. Go away Fred." She spat. She pulled her blanket over her head grouchily. Fred stuck his tongue out at her. Rose fought a smile off her face.

"It's probably best you go back to bed Freddie. We got about twenty more minutes of sleep before Aunt 'Mione comes." Molly warned. Fred nodded and got up.

"Believe me I know." He said, creeping over to the door with expertise. He had just turned the handle and cracked the door open when the room was flooded with light, and in the hallway there was Mum. Up bright and early, twenty minutes early to be exact. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh, you're all up." She said with a smile. "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, you best start getting dressed!" Rose's grin widened.

Rose straightened her sweater the best she could, pulling away stray strings with great care. She was wearing a maroon knit sweater, her favorite pair of jeans, and a pair of Chuck-Taylors. She smiled at herself and ran her fingers through her thick brown hair. She was ready.

She bounded down the stairs, the smell of bacon, eggs and fresh baked pancakes in the air. Victoire sat at the kitchen table, painting her nails a bright red, her blond hair flowing down to her waist in shining perfection. Mum was busying herself with the food, while Dad sat at the table reading the Prophet. Dominque was chattering animatedly to Dad as he read, but he was hardly listening. Rose smirked to herself and walked into the sitting room, where Albus and James sat, arguing, or rather, James was whispering rapidly and Albus was sitting, silently miserable. She was about to ask what was going on, when a pair of arms swept around her waist and lifted her into the air. She shrieked loudly and laughed. The arms swung her in a circle and then set her back on the ground. It was Teddy.

He grinned down at her, flicking his light brown hair out of his eyes. She gave him a playful punch.

"Why do you always do that?" She exclaimed. He shook his head amusedly.

"Because it's fun Rosie." He said, ruffling her hair. For a moment she was mildly annoyed, having just perfected her appearance.

"Thanks a lot." She pouted, but she smiled nonetheless. "Where is everyone else?" She asked. Teddy shrugged.

"All the other girls are crammed into the bathroom getting ready and Fred and Louis were outside seeing Hagrid off." Teddy paused, seeing her downcast face. "You'll see him again, he'll be the first one to greet you at Hogwarts." She nodded, still slightly disappointed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aunt Ginny poke her head around the corner.

"Is everyone ready? Hermione is going absolutely ballistic right now with everyone in the house, we want to get out of her hair as soon as possible." Aunt Ginny said, swooping through the sitting room to land a peck on Teddy's cheek. "How 'bout you Ted?"

"Yes Ginny." Ted said rolling his eyes, but returning the peck anyway.

"You best be packed too before Hermione-" But she was cut short just as Hermione bustled into the room from the kitchen. Her hair was tied up into a bun at the top of her head, her eyes bright, her hands on her hips.

"Bags must be packed, clothes on, we're ready to eat breakfast and afterwards all baggage goes out to Perce's car. On the double everyone." She announced. As everyone started to troop out of the room, Hermione stroked Rose's head fondly. "You look lovely darling. Like you're ready." She whispered. Rose nodded.

"I am ready. I want to go." She said excitedly. Hermione's eyes began to well, her gaze far off and distant.

"You're so much like Ron but so much more like me. I remember my first day like it was yesterday." She looked back at Rose, her face clearing. "Are your things packed?"

"Yes Mum." Rose said sweetly in reply. Hermione smiled almost a little sadly.

"Come on. Time for breakfast." She gave Roses arm a little nudge and they walked into the kitchen together.


	2. Chapter 2- Lucy

Lucy was quiet as ever on the car ride to Kings Cross. She was squeezed in tightly next to Dominique who was gesturing wildly and talking much too loudly. If she really wanted to, she would have told the lot of them to shut the bloody hell up, but Lucy liked to keep her inside thoughts inside. She wasn't the type to spoil the fun no matter how much she wanted to. Uncle George always was teasing Dad about that, about how he used to be such a spoil sport, how he always turned his nose up at everything that had anything to do with fun. Lucy couldn't imagine her father being that way. He was always one to listen quietly and smile with an uncertainty, occasionally adding a clever comment or a joke that caused everyone to chuckle appreciatively. That was her father, not that cold stranger that Uncle George said he used to be.

In any case, Lucy didn't want to be that person, so she kept her mouth shut at all times. And so she sat, gazing out the window as Dominique continued to knock her in the ribs with her elbow as she exclaimed that The Chudley Cannons were "of course better than sodding Puddlemere United!" Freddie and James just laughed at her and continued to poke and prod, which only made Dominique all the more exasperated. Lucy paid them no mind.

Instead she dreamed of Hogwarts, and how she longed to be back. She couldn't wait to shed her cardigan and her pencil skirt, and change into her school uniform, cinching the Ravenclaw tie tight around her throat. She couldn't wait to finally be free from her little sister Molly who was constantly pestering her. Molly was sorted into Gryffindor house last year, and it was surprising how relieved Lucy was that she didn't have to deal with her on a daily basis. Instead Molly and Roxanne banded together and pestered Teddy and Dominique, thank Merlin.

Lucy could finally be alone, left to her books. She and Martha could sit by the fire and study in the quiet of the Ravenclaw common room. She could gaze dreamily at Professor Longbottom during Herbology, and stay up late in the library munching on biscuits. It was all she wanted. The long, dusty days at Hogwarts, where no one would bother her in her stacks of books and homework.

She was startled out of her day dreaming when James lurched forward and crashed into Lucy, his head smashing into the bridge of her nose, snapping her large rimmed glasses cleanly in half. Everyone laughed, not noticing that Lucy had been wounded in the process.

"Merlin's beard James, calm down!" Aunt Ginny called from the front seat. She was vaguely amused but clearly not taking any of their foolishness.

James just ruffled the top of his messy haired head and grinned wickedly at Dominique, who had been the one to shove James into Lucy's lap.

Lucy held her broken glasses in her hand miserably, but kept her mouth shut. She instead smoothed the hair out of her eyes, and gave off the air that she didn't even notice what had just occurred. The rest of the way to Kings Cross she squinted out the window.

When the magically enlarged car stuffed with Weasleys and Potters pulled up to the curb, everyone bailed out as quick as could be, unloading their suitcases, their owls, their broomsticks and everything in between and rushed off, while Aunt Hermione parked the car.

Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry hustled Albus and Rose at the front, so they could be the first through the barriers, as they would be first years this year and hadn't a clue where to go or how to get there. Everyone else was stuffed in the middle, jogging along, huffing and puffing with all their luggage. Lucy quietly strode in the back of the pack. She preferred to stay out of the hustle and bustle. This was the beginning of her third year. She was a veteran at this point, and knew how to best strategize her entry onto Platform 9 ¾ without getting in the way. This strategy involved avoiding all the shenanigans that her family produced and going at her own pace behind everyone else.

A few minutes later, everyone ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 in single file. Lucy approached the brick wall at a brisk walk and just as she was about to pass through, her glasses tumbled out of her hand onto the ground. She turned back, only to find that Teddy had already scooped them up. He shook his mousey brown hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"Here, wouldn't want you to lose- what the hell?" He said, starting to hand them back before realizing that they were so severely snapped. Lucy started to reach for them, but Teddy waved her hand away, fished his wand out of his back pocket and whispered "reparo", successfully reassembling her glasses. He handed them to her with a grin.

"There. All fixed." He said, eyes twinkling, before sprinting through the barrier. Lucy stood for a minute, a light blush tingeing her cheeks. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

How foolish of her. The moment anyone spoke to her, even someone she'd known as long as she'd known Teddy, she couldn't help but get bashful. She didn't even say thank you.

Slightly ashamed, she strode through the barrier, glaring at her shiney toed flats. Why she had to act so daft she didn't know, why she had to be struck dumb by any attractive boy who passed in front of her, she didn't know. What was the matter with her? She'd stopped having a crush on Teddy so very long ago.


	3. Chapter 3- Rose

Saying good-bye to Dad had been harder than she would have thought. Mum always called him a great soft git because Rose was Daddy's princess. Now she was leaving, and her father's eyes were misty and wet as she gave him one last kiss and climbed aboard the train.

He tousled his curly red hair, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Her mum came up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and smiled at him sadly.

Teddy put a comforting arm around Rose and called out the window, "It's all good Uncle Ron, Rosie's safe with me." Her father nodded, at a loss for words as Hugo hung off his arm like a monkey chanting "Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy". Her father waved at Rose sadly and swung Hugo up on his shoulder. Her mother clutched at her father's hand and blew a kiss up at them while Aunt Ginny wiped a tear from her eye, whispering a silent goodbye as Albus ran up to join Rose and Teddy on the train.

Rose just smiled and waved back. Nothing could make her sad on this day. The excitement blossomed in her as the train whistle screamed. The train began to chug forward, slow at first. As her heart beat faster and faster, the train began to gather speed. She watched her family start to slip out of sight, and she stuck her head out the window, just watching as they grew smaller. She felt a small pang of sadness, but a huge burst of excitement

She looked over at Albus and grinned. He smiled back, his lips quivering with nervousness.

It was startling, the likeness he held to his father. Striking green eyes, messy black hair that just naturally fell all over the place, and an extremely thin stature. The only resemblance he held to his mother was somewhat around the mouth, with a sprinkling of freckles across his nose.

"Well you lot," He winked at Rose "I'm going to go find Fred and James. I'll see you at the feast." Teddy said cheerfully. He gave Albus a clap on the shoulder and strode off down the narrow hallway.

Rose watched silently, her heart sinking as her favorite cousin left them standing alone in the hall. As much as she liked Al, sometimes he was too serious for her taste. She liked being around James, Teddy and Fred, they always had so much fun.

"We probably should find some place to sit...shouldn't we?" Albus said uncertainly, he flattened the hair at the top of his head, his nervous habit. Rose nodded, but looked at him curiously, what did he have to be so nervous about?

"Are you-" she began but Albus cut across her.

"I'm fine Rose, I just had a talk with my dad about something before we left." He said quickly, flattening his hair again. Rose decided it was best not to press him, so she just shrugged and started to walk down the long hall towards the back of the train, dragging her trunk behind her.

They passed several full compartments, but at the very end of the train, there was one, empty except for one person. He had long hair that grew straight and thin to the tops of his ears, and his pale blue eyes were bright and hopeful. He smiled at Rose and Albus through the glass door, and gestured for them to come join him.

Rose wasn't sure about this boy, but they didn't have any other options. She raised her eyebrows at Albus, and pulled open the door, carefully maneuvering herself so she wouldn't slam her owl, Ophelia, into the wall. She set down the cage and quickly made herself comfortable. The blond boy jumped to her aid, to help her lift her trunk into the holding shelf. After that was done, the two of them helped Albus. After much sweat and struggle, they all sat, staring at one another expectantly. It was quiet for a minute, but Rose was simply about to bust open with all of her caged energy, and couldn't contain herself any longer so she burst into speech.

"Hello….I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter" Albus flinched when she said his name. He didn't like it when people knew who his father was, not that people couldn't figure it out. Rose paid him no mind. "We're in our first year at Hogwarts and we'll both be in Gryffindor." Albus flinched again, this time Rose didn't understand why. Everyone knew that all the Potters and Weasleys would ultimately be sorted into Gryffindor, save Lucy who was just an odd ball that didn't fit the norm. "Who might you be?" She asked excitedly.

The blond boy looked slightly overwhelmed but he smiled shyly. "I...ummm." He scratched the back of his neck. "My name is Scorpius, I'm a first year too." He glanced up at Albus cautiously. "You're Harry Potter's son?" He asked, addressing Albus, who looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Scorpius blushed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to be offensive!" Albus shook his head, his eyes slightly clouded.

"No, no it's quite alright…" He paused. "yes. Yes my father is Harry Potter." Albus whispered. Rose wasn't sure what had hit Albus. Normally he wasn't quite THIS gloomy, but now he just seemed frightened and upset.

Scorpius paused, watching Albus with wide eyes.

"Oh." He said softly. "You must be very proud of him. He's a hero." Albus nodded glumly. Rose glared at him frustratedly, and then turned to smile at Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry...my cousin isn't normally like this. He's very very proud of his father….AREN'T you Albus?" She said, elbowing Albus in the ribs.

"Ow- I mean….yes of course I am, but we don't need to talk about him. What do you think about Hogwarts?" Albus recovered a bit, and did his best to sound interested, but she could tell he was faking, which just frustrated Rose all the more.

Scorpius brightened and scooted to the edge of his seat.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this all my life. I'm an only child...my life has been awfully dull, but now I can finally do magic." He said excitedly. Rose knew exactly how he felt, to so desperately want to learn how to do magic. This boy knew what it was like.

"This is going to be fantastic, we get to learn all sorts of things. My mum told me all about it. How to turn hats into rabbits, how to make a potion that gives you all the luck in the world, how to turn your worst fears into things that are funny."

"How to make things fly, how to ride a broom." Scorpius wondered out loud. Albus smiled at the two of them, daydreaming about all the magic.

For the next few hours they told stories about their first magical signs- Scorpius's father had found him levitating in his crib-how funny! They exchanged favorite quidditch teams, favorite candies, their worst fears about Hogwarts- Rose was endlessly fascinated with her new friend. Albus chimed in now and again, but most of the time he just seemed lost in thought, looking out the window for long periods of time.

The light stretched across the compartment, until it began to fade, and the lights in the train began to turn on so the students wouldn't get lost in the dark.

Around 5:30, someone rapped on the door, Molly and Roxanne. Rose jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Rose exclaimed. Molly looked at her smiling, until her eyes fell on someone else. The corners of her mouth dropped unhappily. Rose lowered her eyebrows confusedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slightly less cheerful than before. Molly grabbed her wrist and started to pull her outside while Roxanne called into the compartment;

"We'll be arriving in about an hour, you guys better get ready." Rose was about to repeat her question, but Molly had already yanked her out the door, the door slid shut behind her.

"What the bloody hell- I need my robes if I'm going to go get ready." Rose exclaimed, reaching for the door handle. Molly shook her head, looking solemn.

"Not now. Walk." She grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her down the hall. Rose squirmed, outraged.

"Let GO Molly! What the hell-" she yelled slapping at Molly's hand. Roxanne hurried along behind them.

"Stop saying hell Rosie, now stop." Molly said furiously, releasing Rose's wrist. Rose whipped around and glared at Molly angrily.

"What was THAT all about?" She shouted. Molly sighed.

"Rose don't be so stupid." She said frustratedly. Rose opened her mouth to make a vicious retort, but Molly cut across her. "No. Listen to me." She took a deep breath. "Do you know who that was?" Rose arched an eyebrow.

"Who WHO was?" She asked. There was a moment of silence. "Scorpius?" Molly nodded seriously, and Rose paused a beat, feeling a little uncertain for once. "Who...who is he?" Roxanne looked at her pityingly.

"He's Draco Malfoy's son." Molly said quietly. She almost looked sorry, but more smug.

And then Rose remembered. When she was young, or younger at least, her father had sat in one of the worn living room armchairs with a newspaper in his hand.

"'Draco Malfoy finished with probation and all, free man at last' my arse." He grumbled, crumpling the paper in his fists.

Rose perked her head up curiously and ran over to her dad, jumping into his lap.

"Who's Draco Malfoy Daddy?" She had squeaked. Her father stroked her head and cuddled her close.

"A bad man. I'll be damned if he ever becomes a good man." He said viciously. Her mother poked her head into the room, wand behind her ear, her hair tucked into a round, curly bun.

"Ronald, you and I both know Draco is a good man. He just made some mistakes. Remember to tell our daughter that." She said, looking pointedly at Rose. Her father smiled grimly.

"Yes dear." But once his wife was out of earshot; "Don't forget what I said Rosie. Mr. Malfoy is not a good man, nor an innocent one. Remember that."

Rose looked at Molly, now with shock.

"But...he can't be." She murmured, not wanting to believe that this boy who had so quickly become her friend could have come from someone as horrid as Draco Malfoy.

"But he is Rosie. Stay away from him. If you want you can come into our compartment." Molly offered. Rose thought for a moment, but politely said no, and started on her way back to Albus and Scorpius Malfoy.

As she walked she pondered. Scorpius seemed so kind...he couldn't be as bad as his father. So what if his father was a bad man? That didn't mean Scorpius was bad too….

She had just about made up her mind, until she arrived back at her compartment. She looked through the glass sliding door at Scorpius, and as he turned towards her and their eyes met, all she could see was the cold, pale face of Draco Malfoy staring at her.

She opened the door and Scorpius's face split into a smile.

"Oh good you're back! Albus and I were just about to start a game of exploding snap!" He said happily. "Want to join?" Rose felt hot all over, and without thinking she reached up and grabbed the handle of her trunk, swung it down onto the floor, and grabbed Ophelia in her cage.

Scorpius's face fell. He looked rather confused in fact.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked as she ripped her trunk through the doorway, Ophelia hooting in a rather startled manner. Rose felt anger, and she dare not admit it, fear, sitting like acid in the pit of her stomach. She sneered at Scorpius cruelly.

"You never told me you were a Malfoy." She spat. Scorpius's mouth dropped open as she wrenched her way through the door and walked briskly down the hallway and out of sight.


End file.
